hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Amyosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to His Dark Materials! Thanks for your edit to the John Parry page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Blog post Please check this blog out. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Hello, again. If you're still interested in being an admin on this wiki, please let me know. Although, I would like to ask how you plan to help out this wiki (aside from just adding interwiki links). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Rowan! I don't think I have the time to commit to moderating a third wiki, especially now that I'm very busy on it.harrypotter because Pottermore has just released the beginning of Chamber of Secrets and Goblet of Fire has just been re-translated. Thank you for your kind offer though and congratulations on becoming the new bureaucrat here! - Amyosaurus 07:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights and pt-br:Lyra Belacqua Have you by any chance reconsidered being an admin here? At present I am the only active one... Also, I've just looked at the Italian and Brazilian-Portuguese pages for Lyra Silvertongue (because I needed their names for an edit to the HDM page on TV Tropes), and I noticed that the latter begins: Lyra Belacqua ou Lyra da Língua Mágica (1984) é a principal protagonista da trilogia Fronteiras do Universo... I don't know Portuguese, but it looks to me as if "principal protagonista" translates as "main protagonist". If it does, it's wrong; "protagonist" is Greek for "first character", thus already means "main" without the adjective. Perhaps this needs to be corrected? — RobertATfm (talk) 00:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : Hey! Actually, I had thought about it and I would like to be an admin. :) : And yes, you're right. I don't speak Portuguese either but I will change that. - Amyosaurus 08:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I see you have enabled Achievements. To my mind this is a bad move; this "feature" is supposed to encourage editing, but in my experience it mostly encourages vandal editing, or trivial editing for the sake of racking up the points. For both of these reasons, it has been disabled (or never enabled) on nearly all the wikis I am involved in. I would strongly recommend that this be turned off again. — RobertATfm (talk) 19:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, that was a mistake! I've turned it back off again. I was just looking at the features and must have clicked it by accident. Sorry about that! - Amyosaurus 22:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome My edit to the GOB page Oops, I should have realised that "vaporise" is one of those awkward words that follow the original Latin rather than the French. Another one which used to trip me up was that one adjective form of "honour" is "honorary" (though I believe another is "honourable"). Although (and the OED site you gave confirms this) both the "-ise" and the "-ize" endings are acceptable in British English; it's only American English which insists on "-ize". — RobertATfm (talk) 02:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) : Vaporise is a horrible word. I worked as an English teacher in Rome last year and had to listen to no end of students who were exasperated by English spelling. I told them that they shouldn't worry that they find it difficult because even natives can't spell words some times. It's such a bizarre concept for someone who speaks Italian as a native language, because every letter (except 'e' and 'o') has one sound so spelling is never a problem; if you can pronounce a word properly, you can also spell it. - Amyosaurus 08:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Amyosaurus! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the His Dark Materials Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, Ariana! Yes, we will get involved with the parent pages and I would be happy to help you fill it out. Is there a template for us to fill out? The example you've shown only seems to refer to the films, but like The Hunger Games, our wiki is also based around books. - '''Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 09:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thank you so much! Here is the template for the HDM Wiki. Let me know if you have ANY questions. Here is an example book parent page for The Fault in Our Stars as a simple guide. Feel free to make the parent page as short or long as you decide! Thanks so much! I'm happy to help you fill out anything as well. Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) French wiki Hello Amyosaurus, My name's Coeurdegeai, and I'm a french contributor on Wikia. I created a wiki (in french) about His Dark Material, and I need help for the infoboxes. Could you help me, please ? Thanks a lot (and I'm sorry, I don't speak very well english). This is my wiki's adress : http://fr.a-la-croisee-des-mondes.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_A_la_Crois%C3%A9e_des_Mondes --'''Coeurdegeai (discussion / ) 11:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) : Hello, Couerdegeai! I would be very happy to help you with the infoboxes for the French wiki. I will create some templates for you. You may have to correct errors, though, my French is rusty! - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 12:16, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Amy, the French HDM wiki has this morning been added to the interwiki links map. I have already updated our homepage with the new link (and alerted Courdegeal on the French wiki's main-page talk), but you will need to update the Italian and Brazilian-Portuguese main pages. I'm just off to alert Petronovitch to change the Russian homepage. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Unrelated article (spam) for deletion Hi Amy. I just wanted to draw your attention to this page. Could either you or Robert delete it, as I'm not an admin with the ability to do that. Thanks. -- [[User:Lucyperihelion|'Lucy']] 18:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I've deleted it and blocked the idiot who created it. Thanks for telling us. — RobertATfm (talk) 04:43, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Your edit to the navigation bar You've left it with no link to the Forums, and as far as I know that was the only such link. Did you really intend to do that? — evilquoll (talk) 12:12, July 23, 2017 (UTC) : Actually, it was unintentional. The Help page gave me the impression that there would be an automatic linked added, like the one on the Community Central wiki, but this refers to a different kind of forum which is now unavailable, so that's my mistake. : However, forums are deprecated now, with Discussions being rolled out across the Wikias. In addition, apart from you recently locking some threads, it's been 6 months since anyone posted on the forum and before that it was three years. The forums aren't something I think we have a particular need for a link to, but I appreciate that isn't my decision alone to make. If you'd like to return the link to the navigation, that's fine. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 14:47, July 23, 2017 (UTC) : Maybe we could add a link to the Community page? - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 14:49, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there! I've noticed that you are an admin and quite an active member on this wiki. I'm new to wikia and I love HDM. I noticed that not many people have been active on this wiki so I was wondering if you were interested in helping me learn a bit more about how this wiki works and maybe we could just talk about HDM. Or not. Its your choice! Thanks, LimeInABushLimeInABush (talk) 09:45, May 16, 2018 (UTC) : Hey LimeInABush! First of all, welcome to the Wikia. It's always nice to have new contributors. We have a few help files that will help you learn the ropes. The main things to know are that we write nearly all the articles as if they were part of the HDM universe describing real things, so you shouldn't make references to the books, play, film, or TV show in the main part of an article. The exceptions of course, are the ones that are actually about the books, or real people like Pullman. The articles are all written in British English as this is the dialect Pullman writes in. Here's a link to the full article: Policy. If you want to talk about HDM, I'm also an administrator on the HDM subreddit. 07:33, May 17, 2018 (UTC)- Amyosaurus (profile|talk) Hi there. I was looking at pages that needed catergories added in the community centre and I came across the Austral Empire . I didn't think that countries was an appropriate category for it so I thought I would ask you what should be done. Should a new category be made? Or should I just add the countries category? Or something else? Thanks, LimeInABush (talk) 03:29, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi again. Sorry if I have been messaging you too much lately, but you're the most active admin here. I was looking at the rules for the polls and I think it might be time for a new one. I'm not entirely sure and I'm sorry if I got this wrong. Thanks for this and for all the ways you've helped me in my time on this wiki! LimeInABush (talk) 03:33, June 6, 2018 (UTC) : Sure, we can add a new poll. Do you have a suggestion for a question to ask? - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 08:31, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Maybe a poll of your favourite main character? Or of best daemons? Those are my suggestions. Retiring Room Forum Hi Amyosaurus. I was wondering if you could take a look at the topic I created in the Retiring Room Forum, and contribute your input. (Forum:Dæmon articles) Thanks! --Musical33 (talk) 14:15, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Categories and stubs Hi again. Thanks for letting me know about not needing a new category. I didn't know about the wiki template. Sorry if the topic was a waste of time or space. Regarding removing stubs, I'm not sure how to remove categories, so I was wondering if there was a fandom university lesson related to that? Thanks, LimeInABush (talk) 10:06, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :It's not a problem at all! It's great that you're thinking of ways to try and improve the Wiki! As far as removing the stub status for an article goes, what you need to do is edit the article and delete the stub template. In the visual editor, you should be able to just click on it and then click the trash can icon. In the source editor, it will appear like this: - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 10:13, June 18, 2018 (UTC) References Hi there! I've been trying to add references to the Egypt page, but I keep messing it up. I have been following the one on the wikia page but it doesn't work. I was wondering if you could help me out with this. I also have 2 other questions: 1. For blogs, can users write their own opinions about HDM, or just facts? 2. Is there anyway to make your signature look different? Thanks, LimeInABush (talk) 09:52, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : There are two ways to add references. The first is to use the source editor, and there's a guide here on our Wiki about how to do that. You can also use the new visual editor when it appears: click 'Insert' and then 'Reference', and type your reference in there. We have a template called 'ref' to make it easier to insert a reference, and that's in the guide, too. : Remember to also add a references section at the bottom. Create a heading of 'Notes and references'. Underneath that, in the source editor you can write or in the visual editor click 'Insert' then 'Reference list' and accept the default reference list. : As far as your questions go: 1. Your blog can contain anything about HDM, including your own thoughts and theories. 2. To change your signature, hover over your avatar in the top bar, then click 'My Preferences'. You can change your signature on that page.- Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 10:03, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Administrator rights Hi Amyosaurus, I was just wondering what the process to getting admin rights is on this wiki. I was looking to see how to apply, but I didn't find any obvious instructions. I'm a big fan of HDM and would like to work towards gaining admin rights because I have experience with coding and Wiki maintenance. I've turned to you because you are the most recently active admin I've seen. Thanks. --Musical33 (talk) 18:07, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : As far as I know, there isn't a set process. I was asked by a previous admin if I wanted to join in and (eventually) said yes. Since you've been making consistent, good quality contributions for nearly a month now, and you have experience, I'd be happy to add you to the admin team, but perhaps Evilquoll and ArgentFir might want to weigh in? - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 18:23, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :: I have no objections to raise - it's good to see so much more activity on the wiki. Personally, I don't have all that much time to dedicate to editing right now and, given the TV show and Book of Dust, it could well be useful to have another admin. − [[User:ArgentFir|'ArgentFir']] 14:03, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the support in my request. Any word from User:Evilquoll? I put a message on his talk page as well, but haven't seen a response yet. --Musical33 (talk) 13:16, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :::: I have no objection to this request. I would like to add that User:LimeInABush has also been making very good edits; the few which have had to be reverted were good-faith ones which unfiortunately clashed with the way we do things. Whether he wants admin status is up to him. — evilquoll (talk) 18:20, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: All right, welcome to the admin team, Musical33! As far as LimeInABush goes, I'd like to see him get more comfortable with how Wikis work before he becomes an admin. I've no objection to him joining the team once he's a bit more experienced. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 06:46, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi Amyosaurus! I noticed that recently Musical33 was promoted to manager. My question is: what would it take for me to become a manager? What do I have to do - is there a required amount of edits or quality of edits? Thank you LimeInABush (talk) 07:42, June 23, 2018 (UTC) : Hi LimeInABush! I'd like you to become more confident with editing before promoting you, as you've only just started learning the conventions of how articles are written, how to create references and so on. I wouldn't say there's a required number of edits to make, but I would like to see an improvement in quality so that the articles you create conform to Wiki standards, e.g. In the first sentence of the introductory paragraph, the subject of the article should be in bold, all in-universe articles need an appearances section and references. You've been making great progress so far, so I'll keep an eye on your edits and give you pointers where needed, and then promote you when you're ready. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 08:06, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Request for forum attention I would appreciate your attention in this forum here. Thanks! --Musical33 (talk) 13:28, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin discussions Hey, I created His Dark Materials:Administrative Discussions to fulfill the purpose we discussed in the Admin discussions forum. Please follow it and take a look at the topics I've already created. :) --Musical33 (talk) 15:02, July 12, 2018 (UTC)